


Belle and the Swan Princess

by RaeRae639



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-10
Updated: 2013-12-10
Packaged: 2018-01-04 06:58:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,107
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1077949
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RaeRae639/pseuds/RaeRae639
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Belle's best friend Odette, had been turned into a swan and she needs Rumple help.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Belle and the Swan Princess

**Author's Note:**

> This has been in my head for some time.   
> Hope you guys like it.   
> Sadly, I do not own Once upon a time or the swan princess.

Once again, it was Queen Uberta's End of the Summer Ball. Every queen, princess, and noble lady wore their finest summer ball gown as they danced around the room.

Princess Odette loved the End of Summer Ball, since it meant that she would be going home to her Kingdom the next day.

Every summer since the princess was six, she had been spending her summers at Queen Uberta's castle, in the hopes that Odette and Uberta's son, Prince Derek, would fall in love and, once Odette was 21, marry, thus uniting the kingdoms.

However, ten years had already past and the two could not stand each other! 

“Happy to be going home tomorrow?” Belle asked her best friend. 

“Very happy," Odette said as she watched Prince Derek out of the corner of her eye, watching as he flirted with Princess Snow White at the other end of the room.

Belle took a peek. “Don't like seeing him flirt?” 

“All summer long he only spoke about Snow White and how she is the fairest of all the lands.” Odette crossed her arms over her chest.

“Are you a little jealous?” Belle smiled.

“No! Why would I be? If he wants to marry Snow White, then he can.” Odette looked away from Derek, slightly annoyed. 

Belle laugh. “Okay, if you say so.” Belle had known Odette since she was a small girl, the two of them where the best of friends. She knew when Odette was jealous, and Odette was very jealous.

“There you are my girl.” Odette's father king William came up to them. “I've been looking all over for you.”

Queen Uberta was already pulling Derek over to them.

“Derek, didn't you want to tell Princess Odette something?” Queen Uberta pushed Derek in front of Odette.

“I'm sorry to see you go,” he said between his teeth with a fake smile. 

“And?” his mother prompted. Derek looked over at his mother and sighed.

“And that I am very sorry...that your nose is still too big for your face,” he said looking back over at Odette with the biggest smile across his face.

Odette gasped as she coves her nose with her hand. 

“Derek!” his mother yelled, grabbing his ear. “That is not what I told you! What do you want to ask Princess Odette?”

“Would you care to dance with me? Ow! Can you let go of my ear!” Derek cried out. 

“No! I do–” 

Odette's father pushed her closer to Derek. “She would love too,” he answered for her. 

Odette and Derek where both pushed out on the floor as a romance waltz began to play. Everyone stop dancing to watch the two.

“You better not step on my toes,” Odette hissed at Derek.

“Oh don't worry, your feet are too small. Now if only your nose would fit your face,” Derek laughed. Angry, Odette stomped heel first on to Derek foot. “Ouch!” Derek twirled Odette hard, trying to make her a sick.

“She is so lucky,” Snow White said standing next to Belle.

“Why is that?”

“They love each other.” Snow White smiled as she watched the two. 

Belle nodded her head. “Yes, they do, but if only they could see it.” 

“In time, they will. He can't stop talking about her.”

Belle laugh. “Odette only talks of Derek, as well.”

O-O-O-O

6 years later 

Sadly, Belle swept the floors to the dark castle. She did not want to think what today would have been, but she could not help it. 

She let out a sad sigh, missing Queen Uberta End of the Summer Ball. She wondered if Odette and Derek were now planning the wedding that her father and his mother had been hoping for. 

Belle was lost in her thoughts that she did not hear Rumpelstiltskin step into the room.

“Day dreaming of your prince?” he asked after watching her for a moment. 

Belle stop her sweeping and looked over at him. 

“Hmm?” 

“You been sweeping the same spot for awhile, you're going to make a hole in my floor,” Rumpelstiltskin said, pointing to the floor.

“Oh, I am sorry.” Belle blushed as she stopped sweeping. 

“What is on your mind?” Rumpelstiltskin raised an eyebrow at his housekeeper. 

“Nothing, I was just daydreaming.” 

Rumpelstiltskin looked at her a little longer. 

“It's tea time – why don't you go get it ready.” He turned and walked away. 

“Yes, right away.” Belle nodded her head as she watched him walk away.

O-O-O

“Are you sure he can help me?” a lovely swan asked a puffin bird, who flew next to her. 

“I am sure. I have heard many stories about him. Have no fear, Princess,” Puffin told her. 

“I don't know if I can do this? What if he can't help me? I'll be like this forever.” 

“Princess, keep your head up. I'm here and I won't let no harm come to you.”

The swan smiled at her friend. “Thank you, Puffin. We better hurry. I need to be back at the lake by sun down.”

The two birds flew to the dark castle.

O-O-O-O

Belle walked into the main room with the tea tray and set it on the table. Rumpelstiltskin sat at his wheel, spinning. 

“Well that did not take very long.” He giggled without looking at her. “I thought it would take you hours, since you have been daydreaming so often.” He turned on his seat and looked at her. 

“I know how you like your tea, and did not want to make you mad,” Belle told him as she pour the tea in his favourite, chipped cup.

Rumpelstiltskin stood up and walked over to the table. “I see you've been baking again.” He picked up a cookie and ate it. 

Belle blushed as she watched him eat, sitting down in her chair with her tea. 

Rumpelstiltskin moaned as he looked over at the windows. “We have company coming, dearie. Tea will have to wait. Why don't you go open the window and let them inside.” 

Confused, Belle stood up from her chair and did as she was told. The warm breeze felt nice on Belle's cheeks as she opened the window.

“Better step away.” Rumpelstiltskin told her with a full mouth of the cookies that Belle had baked. 

“Who is coming?” she asked stepping aside. 

“Just a couple of birds,” he said just as two birds flew inside and landed. 

Belle gasped as she looked at the beautiful swan.

“Rumpelstiltskin, this is Princess Odette – she wants to make a deal with you,” said the puffin. 

'Odette,' Belle wondered, taking a better look at the swan. No, it could not be her friend. 

“And what is it that she wants?”

“I'm under a spell,” Odette spoke to Rumpelstiltskin. “Rothbart, an evil sorcerer, cast a transformation spell on me.”

“It's been years since I've heard his name.”

“Can you help me?” Odette asked with hope in her voice. 

“I can't undo the transformation spell, dearie. It was done by another.” 

Odette looked as if she was going to cry. 

“The only way you can break it, is for your true love to vow his everlasting love.” 

“But I don't even know where to fine Derek! I don't even know where I am! I found your castle with luck.”

Rumpelstiltskin giggled. “A desperate soul can always find their way to me.”

A tear rolled down Odette's cheek. 

Belle could not watch any longer. She rushed over to her friend and wrapped her arms around her. 

“Oh, Odette!” she said holding her close. 

“Belle?” Odette was surprise to hear her friend's voice. 

“How can it be? Your father said...I thought you were dead.” 

Belle shook her head. “No, I'm not. I'm alive and well.” Tears fell from her eyes.

“How are you here?” Odette asked wrapping a wing around wing and hugging her back. 

“How are you a swan?” 

Both girls laugh. “I guess we have a lot to tell each other,” Odette told her. 

“Yes, we do, but you first.”

Rumpelstiltskin was taken aback that Belle knew this swan princess.

“I fell in love with Derek during the summer. He was very sweet and kind. He took me on walks, picnics, horseback riding. He even gave me flowers. Then he announced that we were to marry. At first I was happy, but I needed to know what he thought of me.” Odette looked out the window, holding back her tears. “He told me that I was beautiful. When I asked him what else, he asked me what else is there? My heart was broken, so I called off the wedding until he could tell me why he loves me. On the way home, that's when Rothbart stopped us. He killed my father.” Odette held her wings out, looking at them. “As for me... During the day, I look like a swan, but at night, when I'm on his lake, I turn back into a human.”

“Oh Odette, I'm so sorry.” Belle then looked up at Rumpelstiltskin. “Can you help her?” she pleaded with him.

“There is a way, but there is also a price.” Rumpelstiltskin said as he turned on his heels and walked over to a few books near the fireplace. 

“Anything! I can pay with diamonds, gold, jewellery!” Odette asked with hope in her voice. 

Rumpelstiltskin laughed at her as he picked up a atlas and looked through it. “I don't need none of those, dearie.” He ripped out a page and walked back over to them.

“Then what would you like?” Puffin asked as he watched Rumpelstiltskin waved his hand over the page he torn out of the book. 

“I'm in need of a beautiful swan feather.”

Belle and Puffin both looked at Odette, who had the brightness smile. 

Odette plucked one of her pretty feathers out and place it down. 

“How many do you need?” she asked, ready to pluck more. 

Rumpelstiltskin smiled. “One is all.” 

He then handed her the paper he held. 

Puffin took it and laid it out on the floor so they both could look at it. 

“It's a map to Derek's kingdom!” 

“Here is Rothbart castle, and here is Derek's castle.” Puffin studied the map. 

Rumpelstiltskin picked up the feather and looked at it with a smile. “This map will point you the right way, but don't let Rothbart know you have it.”

Both Odette and Puffin nodded their heads. 

“Thank you, Rumpelstiltskin.” Puffin bowed to him. 

“Yes, thank you.” 

Belle stood up and walked over to stand in front of him. 

She then hugged him. “Thank you for helping her. This means so much to me.” 

Rumpelstiltskin cleared his throat. “It's no matter, sweetheart.” He patted her back. 

Odette and Puffin both smile at each other. 

Odette looked at Belle's face, as she pulled away from Rumpelstiltskin. She could see it in her friends eyes that she cared deeply for Rumpelstiltskin and that he too cared for Belle. 

“Well we better get going. I need to be back at the lake before sun down.” Odette told them as Puffin rolled the map up. 

Belle bent down to Odette and gave her one last hug.

“There so much we need talk about,” Odette told her. 

“I know, there so much I want to tell you.” 

“Come along, Princess.” Puffin flapped his wings and picked up the map with his foot. 

“Take care, Belle,” Odette told her going over to the window to take off. 

“Take care, Odette.” Belle waved as her friend leap out of the window with Puffin. 

Belle then rushed over to the window and watched Odette and Puffin fly off into the distance. 

Rumpelstiltskin stood next to her, with the feather still in his hands. 

“I hope everything works out for her.” Belle looked over at Rumpelstiltskin. 

“It will,” he reassured her. 

Belle smiled at him.

She then placed her hand on his arm as she walked pass him. 

“I'll warm the tea up.”

Rumpelstiltskin watched as Belle went to pick up the teapot and walked out of the room. Once she was gone, he looked at the spot where she laid her hand on him. 

O-O-O

A few days had passed sine Odette came to the castle. It was another quiet day in the castle. Belle was on her settee, reading, as Rumpelstiltskin sat at his wheel. 

Belle could not stop thinking about Odette, and if she had found Derek and broken her curse. She was sure that Odette did, but she wanted to talk to her friend. 

She peeked over at Rumpelstiltskin, wondering if she could send Odette a letter. 

“I can feel your eyes on me, dearie. What is on your mind?” he asked her. 

Belle blushed as she shut her book. 

“I was thinking about Odette,” she told him. 

“So why where you looking at me, when thinking of your friend?” 

“I...” Belle stood up and walked over to him. She knelt down next to him and looked up to him. 

“I was wondering if she found Derek, and was now free.” She chewed her bottom lip and looked away. “And if I could write her a letter?” 

Rumpelstiltskin let out a giggled. 

“Please, Rumple.” She laid her hand on his knee and looked up to him with pleading eyes. 

Rumpelstiltskin took a deep breath as he looked down at her hand.

He looked away from her. “I shall think about it. Why don't you go make some tea.” 

Belle had the biggest smile across her face as she stood up. 

As she walked across the room, she heard a tapping at one of the windows. Both Belle and Rumpelstiltskin looked over. 

“Stay back.” Rumpelstiltskin told her as he walked over the window. 

Belle did as he told her, she stood behind one of the chairs.

Rumpelstiltskin looked out the window, but saw nothing. 

Carefully, he opened the window and looked out. But still he did not see anything. 

He looked back over to Belle. “It was just the wind.” He told her. Belle let out a breath, that she did not even know she was holding in. 

Rumpelstiltskin was about to shut the window when something flew in. He jumped back and Belle let out a small scream. 

It was a swan, but not Odette. 

The swan flew around the room, before dropping something on the table then flew out of the window again. Rumpelstiltskin quickly shut the window. 

“Damn birds,” he said, locking the window.

Belle, curious, looked at what the swan had dropped on the table. It was an envelope.

She picked it up and looked at it. 

“Careful, it could be poison. Someone thinking they could kill me.” Rumpelstiltskin said walking over to her. 

Belle looked at him and rolled her eyes. 

“It's not. It's from Odette and Derek.” She held out the envelope to him.   
“She is your friend. Why don't you opened it.”

Belle smiled as she ripped it opened and read it.

“It's a wedding invitation! Odette and Derek are to be married and she wants us to be there. Oh please, can we go?” she begged Rumpelstiltskin. 

Rumpelstiltskin took the invitation out of her hands and read it. 

“Why would you want to show up at a wedding with me – a monster,” he growled out. 

“You're no monster, and that's not the point. You helped Odette to find her true love.” Belle took a hold of his hands. “If it was not for you, this wedding would not be taking place.” 

Rumpelstiltskin pulled away from Belle. “I will think about it. Go clean something.” Rumpelstiltskin turned away from, still holding the invitation. 

Belle looked at him for a moment, before leaving. 

O-O-O-O

Two days had pass since the invitation had arrived. 

Belle had not spoken about the upcoming wedding to Rumpelstiltskin – she was going to wait for him to let her know his answers. She hoped it would be yes, Belle really want to see her friend's wedding. 

Belle was cleaning the table after their morning meal when Rumpelstiltskin answered her. 

“I have thought about it,” he told her. Belle looked over at him with hope in her eyes. “Since you have done such a good job keeping my castle clean, and feeding me, you can go to the wedding.”

“Really!” Belle threw her arms around his neck. “Oh thank you, Rumple. Thank you so much.” 

“Yes, yes.” He gently pushed her off of him. 

“It's tomorrow so make sure you get everything cleaned today.” He pointed a finger at her. Belle giggled and took a hold of the hand he pointed with.

“I will.” 

O-O-O

After cleaning for a few hours, the next day, Belle hurried to her room to look for her gold dress. She planned to fixed it up so she could wear it.

She wondered what Rumpelstiltskin would wear. 

There was so much going thought her head that Belle felt like she was dancing on air. 

She twirler around her room, holding her dress to her chest, when she notice a lovely wrapped box on her bed. Belle went over to her bed and lifted up the laid. She gasped. 

There in the box was a red dress, pearl necklace, and a pair of shoes. She smiled as she pulled out the dress. 

It was lovely. The skirt was long and puffy with lace and gold, the bodice was low and had gold trim. Belle wished she had a mirror so she could see what she would like it. 

Quickly she removed her blue dress to wear her new gown. 

It was soft, and fit her like a glove. 

She slipped on the shoes and then went to do her hair in a simple style. Once done she put on the pearl necklace and went to find Rumpelstiltskin. 

She walked into the main room, holding her skirt up so she would not trip. 

Rumpelstiltskin, who was looking out the window, turned to face her, but lost his voice. 

Belle was lovely. 

She smiled brightly at him. “Thank you for the dress. How do I look?” she asked. 

Rumpelstiltskin's Adam's apple bobbed as he watch Belle twirl around in her dress. “Lovely, my dear,” he finally got out. Belle blushed. “We don't want to be late for the wedding party.” He held out his hand for Belle to take, then transported them outside of Odette and Derek castle, where the wedding dance and fest was being held.

“It's be so long, since I've been to a ball. Do I look okay?” Belle placed a hand in her hair, fixing it. Rumpelstiltskin chuckled, as she removed her hand and fix her hair himself. 

“You look like a princess. Now go and have a great time.”

“Aren't you coming?”

Rumpelstiltskin shook his head. “No, I would hate to scared all of her guest on her wedding day. You go – I'll wait for you here in the garden.” 

“But it was address to both of us, she wanted us both there.” Belle took a hold of his hand. 

“I know. I'm not one for dancing. Go, before I just take you home.” He pulled his hand away.

“Very well. But I won't be long. I hate knowing that you are sitting out here alone.”

Rumpelstiltskin smiled. “I'm use to being alone.” 

Belle was sad – she had hoped to walk in with Rumpelstiltskin and dance with him the whole time. Sadly she walked the rest of the way into the castle alone. 

The grand ball room and filled with happy people. Dancing for the wedding of Odette and Derek, and for the returned of Odette, but Belle felt alone as she stood off to the hide with a glass of wine, watching everyone dance and laughing.

“There you are!” Odette, in her wedding gown rushed over to her and gave her a hug.

“Congratulations.” Belle told her friend. 

“All thanks to you and Rumpelstiltskin. This night would have never happen. Speaking of Rumpelstiltskin, where is he?” Odette asked looking for him.

“He did not want to scare people, so he stayed backed and let me come.”

“Oh.” Odette looked a little upset. 

Belle looked to the floor, sadly. 

Odette opened her mouth to speak, when her new step-mother, Queen Uberta came over to her. “There you are! I have been looking all over for you. Come, I want you to meet King Sonic of the north. His wife just had a baby boy and we were speaking of when you and Derek will have a baby,” she said pulling Odette way, who looked over at Belle and rolled her eyes.

Belle laughed as she watched her friend being pulled away. 

“My lady, you are so lovely. May I have this dance?” an older nobleman asked Belle as he bowed to her. 

“You may.” Belle laid her hand in his and let him lead her on to the dance floor. 

Belle told herself she would make the most of her time and enjoy herself. 

O-O-O

Belle's feet where beginning to hurt and she was out of breath. She had dance with a few others. It's been so long since she had this much fun.

“Where have you been hiding?” a young handsome nobleman asked Belle as he waltz with her.

“Nowhere. I just don't get out much,” Belle told him. 

“Really? Your husband don't like you leaving his side?” 

“There's no husband.”

The young man smiled. “Then I must be lucky to have you dance with me. What kingdom are you from? I would very much like to see you again.”

Belle blushed as she took peek outside the big glass door and notice Rumpelstiltskin watching her from behind a tree.

“I'm sorry, that might be a little hard,” she told him. 

“Are you in love with someone?” the young man stop dancing and followed Belle's eyes, to see whom she was looking at. 

“I'm sorry, I need to go.” Belle lifted her skirt from her feet and began to walk away. 

“No, wait. Please, tell me your name.” The young man reached for Belle's arm, but Odette and Derek stopped him. 

“Belle.” Odette took Belle and lead her away from the young man. 

“Sorry, Cole, but my wife has been wanting to speak with her friend for awhile,” Derek told the young man. 

“Understandable. Please, once they are done, I would like to dance with her again.” 

Derek patted his back. “You might want to find another lady.” 

O-O-O-O

“Belle, there is something I want Rumpelstiltskin to do for me and Derek,” Odette told her friend, leading her to the glass doors. 

“What is it?” Belle asked a little worried. 

Odette smiled big and looked over at Rumpelstiltskin. She then whisper something into Belle's ear. 

O-O-O-O

The night was getting a little cold as Belle stepped outside. 

“Done dancing the night away with all the men?” Rumpelstiltskin asked leading against the tree. 

Belle held out her hand. “There still one dance I would like to do before we head home.”

Rumpelstiltskin looked down at her hand. “I don't dance, sweetheart.” 

“It's the wedding of my friend, Odette to Derek and their wedding waltz will start soon. She wants us to also dance to it.” As she said that the waltz began to play. 

“We can stay out here where no one will see us.” She wiggled her fingers. Slowly, Rumpelstiltskin took her hand.

“As you wish.” 

He pulled Belle closer to him and placed and hand around her waist and began to lead. Belle laid her head on his chest and shut her eyes, listening to the music coming from the ball room and filling the night air.

“I thought you did not know how to dance?” She giggled, 

“I said I don't dance. There a different in can't dance and don't dance, sweetheart.” Rumpelstiltskin held Belle closer to his chest.

She soon let out a yawn as the waltz came to an end. 

“Sleepy?”

Belle nodded her head, not wanting to lift it up from Rumpelstiltskin soft, warm, chest.

Rumpelstiltskin lifted Belle up in his arm, bridal style and magic them home. 

Odette held on to Derek hand and smiled. “She in good hands,” she told her husband as she laid her head on his shoulder. “I know she is happy with him. I can see it in her eyes and how kind he is with her.” 

“Still can't believe she is with the Dark One.” 

Odette slapped his chest, playfully. “There someone out there for everyone. Even the Dark One.”

Derek smiled as he lend his head down to kiss his new wife. “Even if they can't see it right away,” he said as they parted their lips.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading!!


End file.
